Familiar faces, familiar places, familiar names (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: A mission 2 years after Ghost Protocal has Brandt seeing old faces again. Is it a trick, or is it really the person he thinks it is? (Better than the summary) Rating may change in later. OCxBrandt. I might also change the title.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Ghost Protocal, about 2 years I want to say. I have no absolute time frame, so please, bear with me. This will be a William Brandt X OC story, but not for a while. There will be a little flirting in the beginning, then things get serious. OKAY, enough blabbering, I'll let you read the story now.**

* * *

**(Taken from the end of Ghost Protocal)**

"How do you know, was there a body?" Ethan Hunt asked Brandt. "No, but-" he felt guilty for not warning him or his wife when he could. She had died because of him, he hadn't warned them, he could have but didn't.

(Skips 2 years)

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go to Iceland and intercept a package. In it is information on all agents in IMF and our opposing countries. The package is being carried by a female by the codename, Phoenix. Intel tells us she will be in a party held by this man." A picture of a wanted man in America showed up, "He has planned and executed over 20 bombing on the U.S. alone. 'Phoenix', said by intel, is going to be in a black dress with black heels. No one, no country has a picture of her, so you must go off of instinct. It is believed that she has a scar on her ankle. Find her and retrieve the information before she sells it to the host. To be most efficient, we have chosen your team for you. Benji Dunn, Jane Carter, and William Brandt. Meet them at 2300 hours at a coffee shop called _Martin's coffee shop_."

Ethan go off a bus in front of Martin's and glanced around. Martin's was an okay looking coffee shop, not to fancy, but not an old run down place either. Benji was sitting and talking with Carter, but Ethan couldn't see Brandt. He walked in and glanced around, sat with the two and asked, "Where's Brandt?" Benji scratched his head, "Last time he spoke with us, he said he'd be about an hour. That was 6 hours ago. We looked for him, but nothing." Brandt walked in, sunglasses on covering his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Ethan glanced at him. Brandt didn't respond, just looked at the table, and kept from letting anyone see his eyes. "Brandt?" He seemed to be in his own world because when Benji poked him, Will jumped about a foot. He glared at Benji from behind his sunglasses. "Why are you wearing those?" Benji ripped them away from Brandt.

Brandt's eyes were slightly red, like he had cried in the past hour. His eyes were watery, his nose red, and not from the cold. "Brandt, you okay?" Brandt snatched his sunglasses from Benji and put them back on, "I'm fine, just hurry up and tell me why I'm here." Ethan looked at them, "We have a job, the details should best be discussed in private."

When they arrived at the place where they would come up with a plan for getting the information, Ethan explained everything. Brandt was hardly paying attention. "So, when we arrive at the party, alone as not to rise suspicion, we'll have to work fast. Find the girl, we find the information. Benji, you'll be in a truck out back, we'll have to make a quick get-away. Carter, you'll distract Phoenix's clients, I'll be nearby incase you need help. Brandt, you'll find 'Phoenix' and get the information from her. Everyone understand?" Brandt nodded absently.

"Brandt? Are you okay?" Carter leaned toward him. Brandt was looking out the window, "I'm fine." He stood and walked to one of the rooms.

"I don't think he's telling us everything. Something's off, I just don't know what." Ethan nodded, agreeing with Carter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm tired, but I can't sleep, so I'm sorry if this chapter is crap. :/ I'm going to start with what Brandt was doing when he was recruited for the mission with Hunt then to why he was late? IDK SORRY IF IT SUCKS XO**

* * *

(Brandt POV)

I was sitting in my hotel room when I got the call. I picked it up, finding out that I was being recruited for a mission in Iceland. I had packed my bags before, ready to go back 'home' or the place I called home. Being an IMF agent and its ups and downs. A couple downs, one: you were constantly away and staying in hotels, two: you never really got a real place to call home because if you failed a mission and people knew your real identity, they would come after you and most likely go after your home first. Also to add to the downs, if you found someone, like Ethan did, it would end badly. The person you loved could get killed at the very least for being with you.

I knew the feeling of having someone being taken away from you. The worse thing was this week was the anniversary of that time. I was told that they had to meet 2300 hours at a coffee shop, it was only 12. I had 11 hours to burn. I knew the area pretty well, so I took my key to the room and went down to the bar that the hotel had.

When I got there, it was like a slap on the face, this place looked similar to the place where I first met her.

_(Flashback)_

_It was raining, well more like pouring. I was a 'newbie' to the IMF and hadn't gotten out into the field yet, it was going to be my first time._

_I had to walk for 2 blocks in the rain just to get to the hotel. By then I was soaking, and not to help the situation, it was freezing basicly snowing. She was sitting in the bar, drinking a Scotch if I recalled correctly. I wasn't very observant yet, and I wouldn't be for the next 3 missions at least._

_I was a back up, a Rookie forced into a group that functioned by their own rules, I was only there because the other team member had been disavowed for some actions I still wouldn't want to talk about._

_She was beautiful. She had brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and her pale-lightly tanned skin was flawless. The way she held herself said business. When I opened the door to the bar, she looked up, her mostly blue eyes met mine. She was the first to look away, looking back at her drink. I think we were in France, I don't really remember, missions start to blend after at least around 5 years in the field._

_"Scotch s'il vous plaît," I spoke fluently to the bartender as I sat in one of the stools nearest to the door. I had dried off slightly, but not that much. The man put a Scotch in front of me and a took a small drink. I never really had a lot of alcohol, I was almost positive that was my first drink ever, so it burned my throat at first. I could see the woman at the bar kept looking at me then back at either her phone or at her drink._

_I mentally had shrugged it off, but later I found out that it was a test, and I failed. I should have figured it out before._

_(Different flashback *at least 10 missions later*)_

_"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to lead this mission." I turned and saw her standing behind me. Now that I think about it, she's like Ethan. She's the head of the team and always chooses the team members. My thoughts had expanded working with her and her team. I still didn't understand why things like impulse of the enemy. I didn't understand how people would know that they were acting and not thinking._

_"Yeah? How?" I was facing her as she walked closer. "Like this," she grabbed my arm and forced me to the ground before I could act. "You need to be able to tell what the enemy is going to do before they even think about it themselves." I was tired, not sleepy but over worked, and this wasn't helping. I flipped so my arm jerked from her hold, and forced her onto her back._

_"You were saying," I said with a teasing tone. I was leaning over her, breathing heavilly from the extesive training I was being put through. We both smiled, and I leaned down. I felt a slight rush as our lips met, at first gental then rougher._

_(Flashback ends)_

I blinked, confused, not knowing how I ended up back in my room with a bottle of Scotch in hand. Then I realised that I had gone down and instead of a single glass, I bought an entire bottle. I looked back at the bottle, it was one of the most expensive kinds. Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken my tie off, along with my jacket and shoes and took a swing of the bottle.

Alone in my room, I sat and let all the emotions I had kept bottled up for 5 years go. It might've been the alcohol or the pain, but some where in between half and 1/4th of the bottle finished, I felt tears streaming down my face. I stared cursing at myself, saying that maybe if I had been there, I could've saved her. I could still have my Kristina here with me.

I remember collapsing on my hotel bed, again, around 1700 calling Benji and Jane saying that I would be there in an hour. I looked at my clock. **11:00 P.M. **I shot up, mostly sober, only slightly hung over. I quickly changed into new clothes and grabbed a pair of sunglasses, even though it was at night, running out the door.

I got to the coffee shop about 5 minutes late. Everyone was already was there, making me feel slightly embarrissed. Once I walked in, Ethan asked me, "Where have you been?" I didn't reply, I just stared at the table. It reminded me of- I jumped when I felt someone poke me. I glared at Benji from behind my sunglassed.

"Why are you wearing those?" Benji ripped the glassed from my eyes.

(Goes to when Brandt walked out and into one of the rooms)

I sat on the window seal, watching the rain fall, going back to that horrible night.

_It was pouring. "It's an ambush, abort, abort!" I was stuck in the back-up car, forced to watch as everything played out. Kristina was by the bridge, the other two I had no clue where they were._

_"Will! Get out now!" I had tried, I really did. I had tried to reach her, but all I was to late. I saw the two others in a car, I was going to go to them, but to my horror the car exploded. I heard Kristina's cry of pain, I saw the blood, the gun shot. Her soft voice came from over the com unit, "Will?" Tears were froming in my eyes, "Yeah. Yeah, I hear you."_

_I heard her soft, but pained laugh, "Je t'aime Brandt." I was stunned, I knew it, but neither of us admittied it. She continued, "I'm sorry, this is my fault. Please, go, run and get out of here," I heard her voice go silent._

(Goes to Benji)

I had opened Brandt's door, going to talk to him. I saw him on the window seal, stareing at the rain, new tears streaming down his face. I was stunned to see him crying. He seemed some where else, so I silently closed the door. "Ethan, Brandt, he's is crying." Ethan looked up, "He's crying?"

I nodded, "He was also mumbbling something like, 'I'm sorry, this is my fault, I should've been there'." I looked at Ethan waiting to see what he made of that.

"I need to look at something, Benji, can you get me Brandt's file?" I nodded and went into IMF and gave the computer to Ethan. He seemed to be looking for something. "Shit," Ethan closed the laptop and ran his hands through his hair, "this is worse than I though."


	3. Chapter 3

**I had an ideas so I wanted to post.**

* * *

(Mission day)

"Okay Brandt, you ready?" Ethan had seen the mission report, he knew that today was the death of his team leader.

Brandt seemed to know what Hunt was hinting at, "I'm fine, just take care of yourself." There was a protective growl, as if saying, 'don't you dare say bring it up'. "I'll be going into the party first," Brandt yanked the door open, fixed his jacket and tie and walked out to his car that the IMF provided.

(At the palace)

Getting in was easy. Brandt seemed to blend in with all the other guests, but the hard part was going to try and find 'Phoenix'. Everyone else got in as easy a Brandt did, but they seemed out of place. The man that was wanted in America walked up to the stage area that was set up.

"I'd like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy scheduals to be here." People started to applaude, "And later, I'm having an auction for this," The host waved to one of his guards. The guard opened the door he stood by, and a person pushing a cart came out and went to the host. "Thank you, that will be all," the host directed to the man.

The man nodded and walked out. The host opened the cart and lifted a black velvet box out. Taking something out of the box, he lifted so eveyone could see. It was really 3 things. A crown, necklace, and a bracelet. "These are all made from pure gold, along with being embroded with diamond, rubies, and onyx." That got people whispering. The host smiled and stepped down from the stage.

(Brandt POV)

_Think! How am I suppose to find you. WAIT! Scar on her ankle, black heels and dress. Scar, scar on ankle? What am I suppose to go and ask every girl to see their ankle?_ "Brandt, this all you right now." Ethan broke my train of thought, I looked and found him across the room, "One step at a time, find Phoenix, then get the codes from her."

"Yeah, I know. You've told me how to do it at least 20 times already," I muttered under my breath as I walked to the bar. I needed a drink to clear my head, and hey, she might even be AT the bar. _I'm going to most likely need to go to rehab for drinking too much_, I smiled at my own little joke. "One Scotch," the bar tender nodded and put the drink in front of me.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?"

I moved my jaw slightly annoyed when Ethan asked. "I'll drink as much as I want," I retorted through the comms we had. I could hear Benji laugh slightly. "Do you have anything to help me find this girl, Benji?" I heard an, Um, then a slight little hum like he was looking for something.

"Oh, I think I have something. There are only 4 girls with black dresses. I want to say 2 have black heels," Benji sounded like he wanted to say something else. "No, wait scratch that, there's three matching the clothing description, one just came from the enterance." Benji was silent for a minute then, "Who are you? Um, guys I think that's her, by the Library doors with the host."

I turned as the girl walked away, toward the exit. My eyes met her's, _No. _She started to walk faster, and I followed. "Brandt? Where are you going, she doesn't have the information," I heard Jane's voice hiss over the comm. I yanked the ear peice out of my ear. The girl passed the car Benji was in and headed for the ally.

Benji opened the door waiting for me to get in. "If I don't come back before Ethan and Jane do, go with out me." Benji stared as I started to walk toward the ally again. She went to the ally. I drew my gun, walking slowly, and cautiously approatched the ally.

I stepped into the darkness and heard the click of a gun being cocked. I felt the cool metal even through the jacket and shirt I had on. On instinct I dissarmed the person with the gun, but it was knocked from my hand. I pushed the person against the wall, the only spot with light out of the whole ally, and I felt me breath caught in my throat.

"Kristina."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I had an idea for this. I think I will make this like a skeletion chapter, then go and fix it later.**

**RECAP: Information sold to the host of the party, Brandt follows seller, seller is really Kristina who he thinks died.**

* * *

"Kristina?" I repeated for about the fifth time, mostly from shock.

Her voice was soft, like when she had to comfort someone, "Hello Will." She was still against the wall, watching me. _This isn't happening, it can't, but I want it to be happening SO badly._

"You, you died five years ago." I ran my hands through my hair, "This isn't happening, this is some strange dream and I'm just doing this as a way of couping."

She reached out and touched, well more grazed, my arm, "Will, this is happening. I didn't die. I can explain, just not here, not now." I clutched the ear piece, trying to decide if I should let her 'get away' or if I should force her to come with us.

(Goes to Benji)

"No, I know what that means. I'm not opening the door," Benji sat with a laptop on his lap showing the survalence tapes. Ethan was waiting by a door that held the auction items. He made a motion for him to open the door. "No, no." Ethan looked mad, "Uh, fine. Fine! Fine!" Benji opened the door and Ethen slipped in.

"Benji, do you have eyes on Brandt?" Jane sounded pissed, but worried at the same time. She looked at one of the cameras.

"Um, he was headed after that girl. They're in the ally," Benji looked out of the van, "I think."

"You think?" Ethan chirped in as he exited the back door dragging the host with him. Ethan shoved the man inside, "Carter, stay here, I'll go get Brandt."

(Back to Brandt and Kristina)

I had a sudden flash back.

_"Mr. Secretary," Ethan looked like he'd seen a lot. He was in a black hoddie, military like pants, and some boots. "I wasn't aware you were in Russia."_

_The Secretary said, grimly, "I'm not. Not since a bomb blew up the Kremlin." The car started to move again, "Yesterday I flew in to accept the Order of Friendshipfrom the Russian Prime Minister." I sighed slightly, _Not good,_ "Now I'm headed back to Washington to hand the President my resignation." Slowly I looked up at Ethan, but when he looked at me, I looked away. "My Cheif Analyst, William Brandt."_

_I turned at Ethan again, holding out my hand._

_"Do you have a pen?"_

_"Pardon me?" I was confused why he would suddenly want a pen._

_"A pen," this time he said it more urgently._

_"Yeah," I pulled a pen from my suit pocket._

_The Secretary spoke again, "Ethan, what happened at the Kremlin?"_

_Ethan ignored him, "Cheif Analyst, you say?"_

_I spoke slightly offened, "If you're implying that I made a bad call.." Ethan simply interupted me._

_"European male. Fifties. About six-foot, 180 pounds. Blue eyes. Who is he?" Ethan showed me a hand-drawn picture of the man he was describing._

_"A crude drawing, but by your description, that could be Kurt Hendricks. 190 IQ. Served in the Swedish Special Forces." I started to think of Kristina when I was talking. Then I didn't know she was still alive, so I thought of her as someone from the past. _But she's way smarter than this man,_ I was surprised when the thought was bitter. It was still hard to think of her._

_"Professor of physics, Stockholm University. Specialist in nuclear endgame theory." I took a quick breath, "Asked to resign... Well, because he's crazy."_

_Ethan simply said one word, "Cobalt."_

_-Flashes forward by a few minutes-_

_"Now, I've been ordered to take you back to Washington, where the DOD will label you as a rouge extremist and hang the Kremblin bombing on you and your team." The Secretary paused, and I saw Ethan look at my gun in my perferal vision. "Unless, you were to escape somewhere between here and the airport, having assaulted Mr. Brandt and me."_

_All the training that Kristina put me through, I had forced myself to forget, so getting what he meant, but not liking it I asked, "Sir?"_

_He ignored me, "You would then illegally scrounge whatever material you could from a backup supply cache that I've overlooked." I stayed quiet, but my expression said that I didn't like what he was saying. "The same cache where your team are waiting for further orders."_

_Not being able to stay quiet, I started to say, "Sir, you may want to-" The Secretary motioned for me to be quiet._

_"You will then disappear, and this conversation never having taken place, your intentions would be unclear. But any one of your team is caught or killed, they will be branded terrorists, out to incite global nuclear war." I was glaring at the driver's headrest, but looked over when the Secretary grabbed a small case and pulled out a flashdrive. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it." Ethan took the drive from him. "Ethan you were my best man."_

_I felt anger boiling, _Yeah! That's what you told Kristina, before you sent her on a mission to die!

_"And I'm sorry it's come to this, after all the sacrifices you made." Then I was thinking, _his dead wife_. "If we don't meet again, I just want you to know, I've always considered you a friend."_

_There was an explosion, and I pushed the Secretary's head down to avoid the bullets that were being shot. I failed, because a shot him in the forhead, making his head fling back. Ethan looked surprised and scared. Then the driver got shot and the car went to the water._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Brandt, if I'm going to be able to tell you what happened, freely, I HAVE to go now." Kristina looked the exact same as the day she had 'died'. I nodded and, gently and hesitently, I kissed her.

"Go, one of us will find the other."

She nodded, taking off right Ethan came to the ally. "Brandt! You're letting her get away!"

I ignored him and walked back to the van. I knew everyone would want me to explain. "You mind telling us, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I didn't even flintch when Ethan yelled. _Screw this,_ I tossed them the ear peice and walked back in the direction of the hotel. "Brandt, where are you going? Look, I know what happened on that mission."

I spun around, "Excuse me?" He was really starting to get me pissed off.

"I know what happened, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do," Ethan spoke softer this time.

"Don't, I don't need your simpathy," I wasn't trying to be mean, but I couldn't have them following me. "And you had no right. Just because you're good at what you do doesn't mean you know everything."

"Brandt," Jane said in a scoulding voice.

"Don't get into this, Carter," it came out as more of a growl then a warning.

"What's wrong with you?" Benji seemed innocent in this fight, like a kid caught in a parent's fight.

I glared at Ethan, then just walked away. _Please, please don't be at the Hotel._


End file.
